One Moment
by DoUTripOnAir
Summary: It's amazing how one moment can change your life. Mine was during the battle of Godrics Hollow, two months after graduation, as I watched the killing curse hurtle towards the woman I never realized I loved. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*So if you read this let me know what you think because I don't know if I'll continue it yet. I jump from fic to fic so sometimes there are updates everyday, sometimes they'll be a couple weeks in between, just depends on what mood I'm in. I've always loved reading Hermione/Ginny fics because to me their personalities complement one another and the relationship I see them having is much like one I had with a girlfriend in high school, so I figured I'd try my hand at writing one. This is rated M for later chapters(if I write them) so please don't read it if scenes like that are going to offend you because I don't write it with lemon warnings(I think fics like that don't flow as well) so it's just blended into the fic. Also, I apologize for any typos I wrote this whole thing on my iPad and I'm still getting used to it. R & R.

-Enjoy-

It's amazing how one moment can change your life. Mine was during the battle of Godrics Hollow, two months after graduation, as I watched the killing curse hurtle towards the woman I never realized I loved. They say it was a miracle when Harry's mother sacrificed herself for him, saving him from the killing curse, making him the only person to ever survive. Until now.

Thirteen Months Earlier

Hermione walked down the hall towards the library, Harry and Ron on either side of her talking animatedly about the Quidditch match that would be taking place in a couple weeks. She sighed inwardly, wanting to just escape; everyday it was the same thing, the same search and still she'd come up with nothing. They were depending on her to save them, depending on her to figure out how to keep everyone alive and how to kill him. Wasn't it Harry who was the chosen one? Wasn't Harry the one who should be spending countless hours in the library researching the methods to kill him once and for all? But no, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age was looked to for saving them all. Even Dumbledore had given her more freedom strictly in the hopes that she would have more time to spend working towards a solution.

"Hermione!" she heard the call and groaned out loud.

"What?" she said slightly exasperated.

"Sorry to bother you, I just figured I'd see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend? Just the two of us. I wasn't sure how much I'd get to see you next week since you've been so busy." Ginny said slightly breathless as she came jogging up to Hermione.

"Oh." she said a little shocked. " I guess I could, it'll depend on how much research I can get done this week. Why...why do you ask?" she stuttered slightly. She mentally berated herself for sounding ridiculous, get it together, breath then speak, she said to herself.

"Well we've barely spent anytime together this year and I really miss our girl time. If you're too busy it's really okay, I'm sure we can make time another weekend."

"No, I'll always make time for you Ginny." Doh, she thought, way to go Hermione, hit on the straight girl.

-Break-

We'll stop here for a second. You see, now that I'm looking back on this I feel like a complete idiot. I can't believe I never noticed the signs, it's not like Ginny was the first girl I'd had a thing for, not the first girl I wanted to hook up with but she was the first girl who made me nervous. Of course she was also the first ex boyfriends sister I had a thing for, the first straight girl too, or so I thought.

I look over at the woman laying in the bed to my right, her auburn hair standing out against the stark white sheets of the bed, her face drowning in the freckles which stood out against her pale skin. How could I have ever thought this beautiful, powerful woman was straight? How did I miss all the signs of how much she cared for me? How long had I wasted with other girls when I had her right in front of me? Even though I had all of these questions racing through my head, there was one that I couldn't silence.

Would I ever get to tell her that I loved her?

-Break-

"Why do you let them get away with it Hermione?" Ginny asked glancing to her left as the two girls walked towards flourish and blots.

"Who? Get away with what?" she asked, a slight scowl marring her face.

"Harry and Ron. I'm not sure if you're aware of this but this war, it's not just your war to fight. Harry has to defeat him, not you, he should at least be researching with you. You're running yourself ragged and you don't even see it!" she responded tossing her hands in the air when Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just don't think I can continue sitting around and watching you struggle like this. We've only been back at school a month and you're already looking worn down; you've even lost weight Hermione."

"Stop, just stop Ginny. I'm not sure if you've hit your head and given yourself amnesia but have you met Harry and Ronald? I mean really? Do you want our lives in their hands? I certainly don't or we'd be completely unprepared for the final battle or any battle for that matter! This is my war, Harry may be the chosen one but I'm fighting for my right to be a witch, for my right to be taken seriously in the wizarding world."

Ginny stopped and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her towards her. "How can you not see Hermione? Who doesn't take you seriously? Who are you trying to prove yourself to? The pureblooded elitists? Voldemort himself? What about what your friends think of you? What about what I think of you? Are you going to run yourself into the ground to prove your worth to people you'll never be good enough for?"

"That's not what I meant." Hermione responded slightly defeated. "Of course I care what you think, I just-It's so unfair that people look down on me because of who my parents are and not for who I am. I know you see me, Harry and Ron see me but if this war isn't over when we graduate how will I find a job? The ministry is so full of these purebloods who think anyone with muggle heritage can't possibly be as powerful and it makes me nervous. I want to make a difference in this world, our world, my world."

"Do you know how jumbled you sound right now Hermione? This is what all this work is doing to you. You have to ask the boys for help, or ask me, I can help you. Stop trying to do everything on your own." Ginny sighed.

"You're right. I've been so tired and so frazzled over the last few months with all the research I've been doing. I guess not taking a break over the summer hasn't really helped either and now being back in classes has only added more work, plus head girl duties." she let our a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Let me start over. I'd love your help Ginny, if you have time?" she finished a little shyly, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment of how unhinged she'd let herself get.

Ginny took a step forward bringing her body within inches of Hermione's and slowly brushed a stray curl from Hermione's face. Hermione's breath hitched and she willed herself to be level headed and not do something forward but as she felt Ginny's thumb trace down her cheek and gently graze across her bottom lip she would swear her heart stopped beating momentarily.

"I don't mind at all, I'll always make time for you Hermione." Ginny said repeating Hermione's own words back to her from the previous week. Ginny stepped away and held her hand out towards her, "Now that that's settled, flourish and blotts right?"

-Break-

If I had to pinpoint when our relationship changed I'd say it was in that moment, when I reached my hand out and took hers. Gods I still remember how it felt to have her finger run across my lip, just as if it were it wasn't yesterday, it'd been three weeks now since I'd felt Ginny's hands on me and it was killing me. The healers hardly come in anymore and when they do they never have anything new to tell me. It's always "just be patient Hermione, she may wake up, her vitals are perfect, but remember we've never had anything like this before so there's no telling how long it could take her to wake up."

What they really mean though is that they have no idea if she will ever wake up. How am I supposed to function without her? How am I supposed to live without the woman laying in front of me. These last months have changed our lives, we bonded in ways I'd never thought possible and now we're bonded in ways no one thought possible.

Dumbledore gravely told me I'd die if she did, but really I can't seem to see how that would be a bad thing. Of course for them it would be a bad thing because then they wouldn't be able to have the brightest witch of their age to do all their research and the only female Weasley to do all their dirty work. The power couple of the Order, that's what they'd all been joking about in the last couple months. But all I really cared about right now was Ginny; screw the war, screw everyone else, all I wanted was to feel her lips on mine like the first time all those months ago.

-Break-

"Seriously boys sit your arses down and get to work. It's been two weeks since I started helping Hermione and it's no wonder she was so close to pulling her hair out with as little as you two help."

"But Ginny we have Quidditch this afternoon, aren't you worried we'll lose? We really need to go over the strategies that we're going to use." Ron whined.

"That's it!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air with frustration. "I'm done, I'm done with both of you. I've been slaving over books month after month and neither of you even fucking care! So if you're so bloody worried about Quidditch go play perhaps those skills will teach you how to dodge the killing curse on a battlefield but most likely it'll just end with your parents putting your dead body in the ground!" she screamed at him, turned on her heel and fled.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her.

"Good going boys. I mean really do you even care about your friend? Or is she simply there for you to use and abuse whenever you feel like it? It's your job the finish this war Harry and Hermione is just trying to make it as easy on you as possible. And you," she said turning towards Ron "the least you could do is support your friend instead of encouraging him to go gallivanting anywhere you feel like. Or even just support Hermione by trying to help instead of complaining the entire time. I'm going to go find Hermione and you're going to sit here until the both of us come back and go through as many of these books as you can. Got it?"

"But what if you don't come back before we have to go to lunch or the match?"

"Ron mate, shut up." Harry said as he picked up the book Hermione had left open.

Ginny headed towards the head girl room trying to remember the password the whole way. As she reached it the portrait looked at her and spoke before she even gave the password.

"She has requested no one be let in."

"Well I'm not the one who upset her. I just want to see her and make sure she's okay."

"She has requested no one be let in."

"Look you piece of shit, do you know how easy it is to catch a portrait on fire or for that matter since I'm sure you're flame proof, how easy it is to just cut you out of your frame? Open the bloody door or you're going to find out." she seethed. She didn't have time for this, Hermione never got emotional like that and she just wanted to make sure she was okay. Before she knew it the portrait huffed indignantly and opened the passageway. Good, she thought, at least I didn't have to remember the password.

"Hermione?" she called but was answered by complete silence. That's when she heard the running water coming from the open bedroom door. As she walked in she looked around and noticed the closed bathroom door. Wow, these rooms are huge, no wonder everyone wants to be head girl, she thought. She heard the shower turn off and decided just to wait on the edge of the bed. Hermione came out, towel wrapped around her body and another towel in her hands drying her hair.

"Smartest witch of our age and she doesn't use a drying charm?" Ginny teased.

"You should see how disastrous my hair is when I use a drying charm, it's even worse than it usually is." Hermione said as she dropped the now damp towel from her hair into her laundry basket watching it disappear.

"Are you alright Hermione? I know Ron was being a prat and if it makes you feel any better I think you got your point across to Harry. He even told him to shut up a couple minutes after you left."

"Well at least it seems to be making a difference to Harry. I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just frustrated with the two of them. I mean, you're younger than both of them and yet you've managed to grasp how important figuring out how to destroy Voldemort is. I don't understand why that concept is so hard for them though!" she finished a little frustrated.

"Don't work yourself up again Hermione. " Ginny said walking across the room to where the older girl stood. "Besides I wanted to check on you but the other reason I came is that, I really wanted to talk to you." she finished as she took a step closer to Hermione, not quite far enough apart for Hermione's comfort.

"Sure what's up?" Hermione responded taking a step back.

"This right here." she motioned between them with her hands. "Every time I get close, you step back, every time I touch you," she emphasized running her fingertips across Hermione's collarbone and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "you act as those my touch lights you on fire. Does it Hermione?"

"Does-does what?" Hermione stammered.

"Does my touch," Ginny said pulling Hermione's body flush against hers, "light you," she whispered tracing her finger along Hermione's cheek, "on fire." she finished gently nipping at the girls earlobe and hearing Hermione's sharp in take of breath and a quick breathy "yes" leave her lips. Before Hermione could comprehend what she'd just admitted to Ginny pulled back and pressed their lips together.

-Break-

I chuckled lightly to the empty room, as if it had relived the memory with me. Ginny was never one for patience you see and apparently, according to her, I'd been a huge tease for months. Of course, I certainly didn't realize it, in fact I'd tried hard to avoid any physical contact between us which now that I think about it must have been the teasing part Ginny was talking about. That memory was definitely the beginning to our relationship, the committed one at least, it took us a few weeks but we finally got to the point where we both knew its what we wanted. It was quite interesting how that conversation finally came about actually. See she's always been the dominant, impatient, rash, passionate one where I'm a little more laid back, calculating and much slower to show my feelings than her. Headstrong, just like all the Weasley's. But that's what made her so good at her job, she'd do anything to protect the ones she loved, even kill. I won't dwell on that though, it's best if I not think about how she ended up in here. I will say this though. I constantly wonder how it is that the two of us, the power couple in the Order, who sacrificed so much, have ended up here in , alone.

-Break-

Ginny looked around the common room in hopes of finding Hermione, she'd been looking for her all morning and hadn't been able to find her anywhere.

"What are you up to Gin?" Harry asked when he saw her glance over the back of Hermione's favorite arm chair.

"Just looking for Hermione, I haven't seen her anywhere this morning."

"Oh, she's been out by the lake with Sarah all morning. I think they were working on their potions project or something." he said as he moved his knight. As Ron whooped in glory as he put Harry in a check mate neither boy missed the annoyed look that took Ginny's face when Harry had mentioned Sarah. Always bloody Sarah, she thought to herself, that girl is always with Hermione.

With that she headed towards the lake in hopes that Hermione would still be there and maybe be up for a walk, after all she'd been working all morning surely they'd be done by now. As the sun hit her face she smiled, it was beautiful fall weather outside, an abnormally warm November day, tree branches swaying slightly and the crinkle of leaves beneath her feet as she walked towards the lake. Her good mood quickly turned into fury as she spotted Hermione. This isn't bloody potions working!

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend!" Ginny shouted storming up to the couple sitting on the ground.

Sarah jumped to the left slightly, pulling her hand back from where she'd just placed it on Hermione's head girl badge. "Jesus Ginny," Sarah exclaimed, "you scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Yeah well guilty parties usually do get scared when they've got their grubby paws all over someone else's girlfriend!" Ginny snapped.

"Girlfriend?" Sarah stammered, turning her head to look at Hermione.

"Yes, girlfriend, Ginny? I wasn't aware I was your girlfriend." Hermione stated calmly.

"Of course you' my bloody girlfriend! Why else would I have kissed you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend Ginny, you've barely even talked to me since then and that was almost three weeks ago!"

"Well-Well I just assumed you knew, I was trying to give you space, pin case it wasn't what you wanted. I mean, do you Hermione? Do you even want to be my girlfriend?" Ginny finished.

Hermione sighed and then looked up at Ginny grinning. "Of course I do Ginny, I was just waiting for you to ask, you kind of took off and I thought maybe you regretted it."

"I could never regret kissing you Hermione, I've been thinking abut it for years." Ginny said leaning down and placing a light kiss against Hermione's lips.

The clearing of someone's throat pulled the girls out of it and other both turned to see a slightly blushing Sarah. "So I'm just going to go. Sorry for any misunderstanding Ginny, had I known..." Sarah trailed of.

"Sarah I'm so sorry, I never would've led you on intentionally, I really did just think that Ginny had, well it doesn't matter."

Sarah chuckled, "Really Hermione it's okay, I always wondered why you two had never hooked up. I mean, a few of us have been talking about it since Harry, Ron and you ran off last year, Ginny was constantly talking about how she missed you. And well, you two are always together. Anyway, good luck, I'm going to go tell Hannah."

"Ahh actually, mind to telling Hannah?" Ginny said a little sheepishly.

"Hm, good point, I'll let you guys come out on your own. I don't really want to be the bearer of bad news for her. Want me to just keep quiet about it?"

"That would be perfect; besides if someone other than me tells my brother I'm sure to hear of it."

"Yeah especially since they um-" Hermione stuttered slightly.

"They what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, they don't exactly, know. That I'm gay that is."

"What?" Sarah and Ginny said together.

"Well it just never came up and then Ron kissed me last year and well-I couldn't just go, sorry Ron I'm not as responsive I kind of like your sister. And all the girls I've dated before we're usually over the summer at home except for Astoria and we kept it quiet for obvious reasons." Hermione rambled on.

"Oh. Well maybe we should tell them together then?" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Hermione grinned at her.

-Break-

I assure you, the conversation with Ron and Harry was at least amusing if nothing else. Of course Ron had his normal Weasley temper about how he thought we would be together after school, but after a few weeks he went back to normal and acted as though none of it ever happened. Of course I'm sure Lavenders tonsils helped that a long just a tad. Harry, well Harry didn't seem too shocked about Ginny and I, of course he told me that he always knew that I wasn't straight. Still it sure what gave me away. As for everyone else in the school, most people were fine with it, with a few exceptions.

"Healer!" I say leaning forward and running my wand over Ginny's body as she starts convulsing. It's the first movement she's had in the two months since she's been laying here. "Healer" I cry out again, my weight on her upper body and hands trying to keep her head steady. I don't feel the tears rolling down my face until after the healers push me behind them. I hear them shouting off orders, the head healer looking as her scans come back, her face contorted in clear confusion.

I go to take a step back as the healers bustle around me as Ginny's body finally stops convulsing but my vision swims. My chest aches and at first I think it's just from crying but then it's as if the whole world freezes and then I'm back there, on that haunted night, replaying everything over again in my head before finally watching the green light fly towards the only woman I've ever loved.

-Break-

I'm looking around the room, people are packed in here like sardines, they're all waiting on Harry. I'm scanning the crowd in hopes of catching sight of Ginny. I spot red hair but keep scanning as I realize that it's Fred and George with Angelina and Katie talking animatedly. Then I see her out of the corner of my eye trying to sneak up in me, so I keeps scanning the crowd as if I don't see her.

"Mm stop Sarah, Ginny could be here any second." I moan slightly as I melt into the body that's pressed tightly against my back.

"Ha, ha." she says placing kisses along my neck. "I don't believe you for a second. Besides I know for a fact you haven't seen Sarah since she left last week on her honeymoon two weeks ago."

"True. Do you remember where Hannah said they were going?"

"Tennessee I think she said. Apparently Sarah likes this muggle music called country and there's this big place there with all these singers. Plus Hannah said she wanted a Voldemort free honeymoon and I can't say I blame her."

"I can't either, but it's a shame they aren't here we may end up needing Hannah's healing expertise tonight. Hopefully we won't though."

"Why," Ginny says kissing the knuckles on my hand and grinning at me, " would we need Hannah's expertise when we have the great Hermione Granger?"

"Possibly because I'm it a healer!" I giggle as she nips lightly at my knuckle.

"You," I say pulling her around to my front and against me, "are completely insatiable. Didn't you get enough last night?" my breath catches as I see that look flash in her eyes as she leans towards me.

"I'll never get enough of you Hermione Granger. I want to take you every morning and every night for the rest of our lives. After all that's isn't that generally how you feel towards the person you're in love with?" she whispers in my ear. I'm stunned and I open my mouth to respond but she presses her lips against mine.

"Please don't say anything Hermione. I don't want you to say it now, I'll feel like its out of obligation to respond but I've wanted to tell you for weeks and now seemed like the best time. And when we get back after the battle tonight, I have a surprise for you and then I'm going to make love to you until after the sun comes up."

I swallow slightly, my eyes tearing up from how much passion is written on her face and words just seems to escape me so instead I lean forward and catch her lips in mine. We're interrupted as people start cheering as Harry comes in the room.

"Remember to be safe tonight and that I love you." Ginny says and disapparates fit in front of my eyes. I wipe the unshed tears from my eyes and make my way towards the front of the room where Harry is waiting for me. I'm used this by now, Ginny is the leader of the assassin team, they go in first, assess the situation and take out any patrols they can before the true battle starts. We know death eaters are going to be attacking this muggle city tonight and if they get in there it'll be a massacre.

As Harry is finishing his speech he turns to Ron and I. "You guys ready?"

"Course mate, are you?" Ron asks. Harry leans towards us and I turn my hand slightly casting a silent muffliato.

"Severus said that Voldemort might be there tonight, he's hoping to catch me off guard and try to take me out. And before you ask Hermione he couldn't tell me earlier because he didn't know. So just try to stay with me and we'll take out as many death eaters as we can. Ron try not to jump in front of any spells for Lavender tonight, I know you love her but we can't afford for you to get distracted."

Ron has the decency to blush a little. "Promise mate."

"Let's go you two." I say canceling the charm. We take a look around the room and I toss my hand up as a signal for everyone to apparate to their destination.

The battle is already raging when I feel my feet solid and I instantly know something's gone wrong. Harry grabs my shoulder and I turn around instinctively dodging a spell and the three of us begin to move forward through what seems to be a sea of death eaters. I keep my cool and try not to think about how Ginny's team is doing, I can't afford to lose focus.

Of course that couldn't happen though. I see Ginny drop to dodge a spell and come back out of the roll taking out two death eaters. She's amazing when she fights, it's like watching a ballerina, with the small exception of the knives glittering in her hands every time she casts a spell or catches a death eater unaware with the blades. I'm keeping up our shield charm as we're moving through the forces, Harry instinctively knows where to go to get closer to Voldemort. But everything changes when a curse cuts through my shield and I drop to the ground screaming. This has never happened before, no one has ever gotten through one of my shields, with the exception of the killing curse. I hear Harry scream my name but I'm too busy with the feeling of being stabbed in a million places to respond.

"See what being friends with you does Harry Potter?" I hear the voice of Voldemort over the now quieting crowd. I'm pulling myself to my feet as I hear him continue, "watch and learn what pain is." he throws the same spell at Harry that had just hit me but I know Harry can't afford to be distracted with the pain so I push him out of the way and the spell catches me in the arm. It isn't as bad this time, of course I'm still screaming, but I manage to stay on my feet only hunched over screaming. I swear the pain stops when I hear her voice as she screams my name. I look up to see Ginny slicing the necks of every death eater that stand in her path of me. I try to tell her to stop, but my voice is gone from my screams, I try to straighten up but it's as if everything is happening in slow motion. I see her moving towards me, death eaters moving near her, in hopes to harm her or flee from her I'll never know. Then I hear Voldemorts voice boom silencing them all.

"Ahh a Weasley. Still as headstrong and stupid as the rest of them but it will be a shame to spill such pureblood and for the love of a mudblood none the less." I instantly know he's going to kill her and I forget about my job of saving harry. I swear I don't even hear him cast the spell. I just see that sickening light heading towards her. But she isn't afraid, she smiles at me and I see her mouth 'I love you'. My legs give out before the spell even hits her and I'm screaming as the spell it's her so hard that it drops her already lifeless body to the ground. My body is on fire and I swear I'm the one who was just hit by the curse. And then, there's nothing.

-Break-

My hand raises to my heart, I can feel it, it's slowing down. The healers are all standing with their wands placed on Ginny's heart trying to get it to start again. But I know now what Dumbledore meant when he said if she died I would die too. She's dying and I can feel my heart slowing to match the last beats of her heart. Her heart, our heart, is breaking. My feet carry me forward and as I grasp her hand, I feel her fingers slightly tighten around mine and I know I'm where I belong.

*So I may continue this. It really depends on if anyone likes it. Yes Ginny survived the killing curse and I've worked out how I just couldn't figure out how to incorporate that into this piece of the story because at this point no one knows how she survived. There's a story for this in my head but unless people seem to like it I may not write it because I'm such a busy person that I tend to post kind of slow. However if you've read Hidden Among Them, I just finished hand writing a chapter last night and I'll probably have it posted by this weekend. Sorry for the crappy title, I would love suggestions for it if anyone has a good one. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

*So since so many people seemed to like it here's the second chapter. I'm not sure how quick I'll update because I've just started classes and I'm taking three fast 8 week classes plus four normal paced classes for this first half of the semester plus I work! So bear with me when it comes to my updates. Also, I'm switching up my writing style on the flashbacks because I want to differentiate on each individuals flashbacks. I hope that makes sense, you'll see when you read. I hope you like it, let me know what you think.

-Start-

My head is killing me but I can't figure out why. I try to open my eyes and it feels as though they're so heavy with sleep that it'll be impossible to open them. I try anyway. My eyes creak open and I recognize the room I'm in, this is . Why in the loopy hell am I at ? Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I remember the light racing towards me, but I can't remember being hit, all I remember is her face and it takes me back to the moment I realized I was in love with her.

-Break-

"Ginny! Wake up sleepy head, we're going to be late for breakfast." Hermione says as she shakes my shoulder in an attempt to wake me up. I feign sleep and roll to my side with a slight groan. I hear her sigh and feel the bed dip where she's clearly climbing onto the bed to peer over my shoulder. Of course I gives herself away by grinning.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get out of bed this minute we're-Oof!" she grunts as I grab her arm and pull her body over my shoulder and into my arms. She starts giggling and her nose scrunches up in the most adorable way. My heart melts for the woman in my arms. "You," she says poking me lightly in the chest, "are going to make us late if you don't hurry up and get out of bed."

I roll her underneath me, nip at her collar bone and start kissing and licking my way towards her ear. "I think I'd prefer to make us late. Especially if it means I get to keep your exquisite little body underneath me, preferably moaning my name." I whisper in her ear and roll my hips into hers. I feel more than hear her breath hitch and her body slightly tremble. This is the most forward I've been in the three months we've been dating. I'm waiting for her to laugh it off and start getting out of bed but when I take a glance down she's looking up at me with a fire in her chocolate pools I didn't know she could have. I groan when her lips press against mine and she fights for dominance in the kiss. This is so unlike the meek Hermione I've been dating that I swear I'm going to short circuit from how turned on this is making me.

Her hands are under my shirt, thumb leaving burning circles as she strokes right above the button to my pajama bottoms. Before I know what she's doing her hand slips beneath my waistband and she's stroking my lips, my whole body is on fire with a want for her I didn't know I had. My mouth is on her breast now, and I'm not even sure how her shirt came off in the first place but I feel her fingers still slightly when I run my tongue across her hardened nipple. "Oh Ginny" she moans breathlessly. Heat floods the lower half of my body going strait to my core. I lean up and throw my shirt to the floor as I gaze down at the woman underneath me. She's running her fingers over her collarbone, tracing the same path my mouth just took as she circles her nipple with her finger and then her eyes pop open and focus one mine and I swear someone has replaced my girlfriend when she's takes the hand that was just teasing me and slowly licks the tips of her fingers one my one. Who is this woman? This can't possibly my Hermione being so forward.

My mouth is back on hers and I'm working quickly to get her jeans off of her. I'm so distracted I never even hear the door open until I hear the girlish scream.

Fuck.

I grab the coverlet and yank it up to cover Hermione's exposed body but it's clearly too late for that anyway because I can hear the stuttering wanker still standing with the door wide open.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Ron babbles.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious but since you clearly can't tell, I was trying to fuck my girlfriend." Hermione drawls in a scary imitation of an irritated Malfoy. I whip my head back towards Hermione as she says this and see her relaxed, carefree expression as her body is propped up on my pillows. Ron is still standing with his mouth wide open when I notice a black head of hair rising over the banister. Right as Harry's face pops over the banister and he see's me, eyes wide with a sheet partially wrapped around my naked torso, he glances towards Hermione and then he's gone and all I hear is a "Bloody-Ugh" as he drops to the floor.

"That's what you get for being nosy. Now kindly get the bloody hell out!" Hermione says leaning up some and glaring in the most unHermione like way she ever could. As the door closes and I hear the laughter as my brother goes flying down the stairs that collapsed on him I turn back to Hermione. Her cheeks are bright red, hair sticking up on one side of her head from where she's clearly run her hand through it ten times in nervousness while I gawked at the door and she's biting her lip.

Oh gods, I think I'm in love.

-Break-

I swear that memory is so fresh and crisp that it could've been yesterday. That's my Hermione though, brave in the face of danger, able to stamp her nerves down in any situation but the second that door closes I know she's human because that's when the fretting starts. I laugh and it echoes off the empty white walls. Where is everyone, I don't see Hermione, hell I don't even see my family. Oh gods, what if no one made it? I thought I remembered grasping her hand but it could've just been a dream. I throw my legs over the side and push myself off the bed but I barely feel the floor under my feet before I'm a crumpled mess on the floor. Just how long have I been in this damned bed? I know I'll get answers in a second because I can hear the doorknob turn and someone step in.

"Miss Weasley? Oh my goodness! Are you alright? We weren't expecting you to wake up after last week, I never, oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." the healer stammers and flicks her wand towards me. I'm levitated back into the bed and the sheet pulls itself over my legs.

"What's going on? Did everyone survive the battle last week? Where's Hermione? My family?"

"Battle last-Oh no Miss Weasley. That battle happened just over two months ago Miss Weasley. You've been in a magical coma of some sort for two months with no response. Last Tuesday you started having what juggles call a seizure and your heart started failing, we thought for sure we'd lost you both."

"Two months? Wait, lost us both?" I question trying to process everything this woman is telling me.

"You and Miss Granger of course. When your heart started failing hers did too and she collapsed. Your heartbeat went back to normal almost instantly, hers stayed barely beating for a few hours after she collapsed but has slowly gone back to normal over the last week."

"I'm sorry but I really don't understand. How does Hermione have anything to do with my-whatever you called it? Is she alright? Am I alright?"

"Well I don't really know exactly, it's just, well..."

"Look I'm not trying to be rude but I've been in a magical coma for over two months, I don't see my family anywhere and you just told me my girlfriend, who I'm in love with, barely had a heartbeat all week long. So if you could manage, please just tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, it's just hard to say because no one is really sure what it is. All we know is that somehow you survived the killing curse and from what everyone says it was from some shield that Miss Granger cast, it linked the two of you together and well, according to Dumbledore, if one of you dies the other will follow. That's what we thought was happening last week when your heart was failing and she collapsed. But obviously neither of you died. She hasn't woken up though and it very much looks like she's in the same type of magical coma you were in."

"I survived the killing curse? But that's impossible! No one but Harry has survived the curse and his mother died from protecting him."

"Ahh Miss Weasley I see you are finally awake." Albus Dumbledore said as he stepped through the open door.

"Headmaster! It can't be true, can it?"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley but yes it is true. And because of that you will have a very hard time ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, without knowing it, enacted the lovers promise. It is very ancient earth magic and much like the magic Harry's mother used to save his life."

"Then how is she alive? And why is it that if one of us dies the other one will?"

"That is what everyone is trying to figure out Ginny. The magic has linked your soul with Hermione's which I believe is why only one of you seems to be awake at a time. Your souls have combined into one and one soul cannot be in two bodies at once. Your report," he said turning towards the healer, "stated that Miss Granger grabbed Miss Weasleys' hand just before collapsing?"

"Yes sir, it was almost instantaneous, she touched her hand and a second later dropped to the ground."

"The transfer of soul, the contact transferred it, it was instinctual for Hermione to reach for you, your body was dying from not having a soul for so long and somehow your combined souls recognized that and transferred. You will not be able to leave the immediate area where Hermione is Ginevra. Hermione tried to help with the research and it was devastating to her health and I imagine it will be the same for you."

"Ugh my head hurts with al of this information. Where is my family? What happened at the battle after I fell? And what was Hermione trying to research?"

"Most of your family is helping to research night and day, as is mostly everyone in the order. The battle was an amazing, if not unexpected, success. You see, the lover's promise takes an amazing amount of earth magic, more than I ever realized Hermione had, and when she cast it it mainly surrounded the two of you but the backlash-well it killed the body Voldemort was in."

"You mean he's gone?"

"Not permanently. There's still one more horcrux, which is what most of the order is researching on how to destroy and everyone else is researching how to separate yours and Hermione's souls so that you can both survive this."

"Why not just destroy it with the sword or the basilisk fang like the rest of them? Or use the spell Hermione created last year, it worked better than anything else and she was still developing it."

"Because Ginevra the horcrux is Harry and after speaking with Hermione that is why she was developing that spell to begin with. Apparently, which should not shock anyone, she figured it out some time ago that Harry myself was a horcrux, but she has not been able to finish developing it from here."

"Oh." I say as my mind turns back to the crazy time when I thought Hermione and I wouldn't last because of that blasted research, now all I felt was guilty for pressuring her to relax.

-Break-

"Come on Hermione, this is the second Hogsmeade weekend you've blown off for this bloody research! What could be that important?"

"It's to help Harry, Ginny. I'm sorry if you don't understand but it has to be done and Harry and Ron are useless."

"Of course I understand, I'm the one who yelled at you for not letting anyone help with anything but this is becoming ridiculous. You won't let any of us help with certain aspects of it, you're being secretive with parts so we can only help with small sections. You have to take a break at some point."

"Voldemort is it going to take break! He doesn't care that it's Hogsmeade weekend unless he's planning on trying to kill someone during it. Why can't any of you understand that? This is more important than anything else in our lives right ow, Harry could die, we could all, die!How important will Hosmeade weekend be then?"

"Don't be so dramatic Hermione. Everyone needs a break, and every relationship needs time spent away from the library and books, even one that involves the great Hermione Granger." Ginny spat.

"Sometimes," Hermione said packing her books into her bag and swinging it onto her shoulder, "you're as thick as your brother. Perhaps you should look into a relationship that doesn't involve the 'Great Hermione Granger' if you want to have someone solely dedicated to you. That's not me, and even after the war is over, it still won't be me Ginny. I'll always have research or my career that has my attention on top of our relationship. Have a good day in Hogsmeade Ginny." with that she turned and left the library, leaving behind a very angry and hurt Ginny.

-Break-

A tear slipped down my cheek from the raw emotion that coursed through my body. I was so rash to complain about her doing her research when all she was doing was trying to save one of her best friends. Why didn't she confide in me? I'd have kept it from Harry and then I could've helped her research. Of course, that's t Hermione though, she never wants to burden anyone, always takes on always tries to protect everyone around her from any pain that she can.

That's whys I love her.

Gods I love her and I know she loves me back.

Will I ever get to hear her say it?

-Break-

"Hermione?" Ginny shouted

"Yes?" Hermione said simply as she turned in the hall filled with students.

"I really need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"Unless it's an emergency, Head Girl hours don't start until after dinner and run until curfew."

"It's about us Hermione, doesn't have anything to do with school."

"With the way you've been the past two weeks, I wasn't even aware there was an us. So as I said, unless it's an emergency I really should be getting to class, if you forget my Head Girl hours they're posted outside of my rooms." Hermione turned and headed towards her next class, leaving Ginny standing in the now empty hallway, completely baffled.

-Break-

I feel more tears sliding down my cheeks but I don't have the energy to wipe them away. I remember that hollow feeling as she walked down the hall away from me and it was terrible. I'd been a right prat, I know that now but I was so upset by what she'd I'd. As though I was being selfish, asking her to take a break and actually spend some real time with me. After the morning Ron and Harry had accidentally found us it'd seemed like she was being standoffish, avoiding any contact that went further than friendly. And it hurt. Then when she added on focusing on her research so much it was too much. I know Hermione, I know how focused and diligent she is with her studies and research. I was just upset and then I didn't know how to confront her afterwards, I needed time to calm down. I never realized those words had meant that she was breaking it off.

Looking back on how much that hurt then I can't imagine how it'll be if we can't both be awake at the same time. It's hardly comforting that I know I have a piece of Hermione in me now. I want all of her.

Forever.

-Break-

Ginny's pacing back and forth in front of Hermione's rooms, debating whether or ot she should knock on the door. It is Head Girl hours, which technically is when she'd told her to come back at yesterday. Ginny lifted her hand to knock when the door was pulled back.

"Just come in already Ginny before you wear a hole in the hall." Hermione said stepping back to the side to allow her in.

"I'm sorry. I just, well-after yesterday I didn't really know if you wanted to see me." Ginny sighed.

"I'm not quite sure I do want to see you to be honest but I also don't want everyone who walks by my rooms to see you pacing outside and know that we're having a row."

"I'm pretty sure they know that anyway Hermione, it's been pretty obvious you've been avoiding me all week."

"Yes we'll I tout you made it pretty clear that you needed a different type of girlfriend. Far be it from me to stand in your way." she snapped.

"I don't need a different type of girlfriend Hermione. I was hurt, you've barely spent anytime with me and when you had been it was like we were back to being friends again."

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't trying to pull away from you. I just-that's what I'm used to. And I know, logically, that that isn't a good excuse but it's the truth. I'm not someone who gets attached like you do Ginny. I'm not as passionate or rash in my decisions when it comes to relationships, or anything for that matter. You just have to give me time." Hermione said looking t Ginny.

"I don't get it Hermione, why are you like that? You let in Harry and Ron, you let me in as a friend, why can't you let me in more?"

"Because bad things happen in war time Ginny and I seem to be the only one who remembers that."

"You aren't the only one who remembers that Hermione, but for some of us love out weighs that. I'm willing to risk losing you because I can't imagine my life without every having you in it. Please don't push me away, don't let Voldemort take this away from us."

"Okay." Hermione says stepping forward into Ginny's arms.

"Besides," Ginny says kissing her lips lightly, "didn't you know that love conquers all?"

-Break-

Love conquers all indeed.

-Author's Note-

*So here's the next chapter, i know its a little shorter and yes its from Ginnys point of view and the next chapter will be too I believe, we will see if the whole chapter stays that me know what you think about the lovers promise, you'll find out more about it next chapter and where I plan on going with it. Sorry for the change up in tense at the first flashback but for some reason I can't write sexual scenes very well unless I'm writing it in first person, it always reads repetitively for me when I write it differently. I always see a lot of people flame girl on girl scenes so if you have a problem with it then I really am sorry, I'm taking it from personal experience so it won't sound so, amateur. But it may still sound like that! Hopefully not, if it wasn't good let me know and I'll just avoid writing them as vividly into the story. So...let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ**

*There are violent themes in this chapter so please be aware. It is somewhat graphic! Please do not read of this will offend you.

*On another note, sorry for the long wait on an update but my other story, Hidden Among Them, does take priority over this one and I'm in school taking quite a few classes! So, enjoy. Reviews welcomed!

-Start-

I'm swimming or at least that's what it looks like. I can barely feel myself anymore but there's one presence that I'd recognize anywhere and I can feel her stronger than I do myself. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was her. But she's still a little foreign to me, which is an amusing thought because I know her body as well as I know my own. I gasp slightly as an image flickers before me, almost like a show on the telly. Then I recognize the people, it's Ginny and I, sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

-Break-

"What's wrong love?" Ginny asked as she ran her fingers through Hermione's wild mane of hair.

"Just sleepy is all, this research is becoming a bit ridiculous. We've gotten all the horcruxes that we know of but we're almost positive there's still one more, we just don't know what it is so I've been trying to dig into his past to try and figure out what he could've used. Plus I've been doing my side research add in classes and Head Girl duties, I'm just getting worn out I think. This weekend, I promise I'll take a break and it can just be the two of us, sound good?"

"That sounds amazing. Here, give me that." Ginny said gently taking the book from Hermione. "I'll keep reading until I finish this chapter and then I'll wake you up and we can go back to your room for bed. Just relax for now, see if you can't rest your eyes a bit."

"Mmm that sounds amazing. How'd I get so lucky to have you?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Harry was taken so I went gay, you'll have to thank him for it."

"If I weren't so tired I'd slap you for that comment."

"Ha! Even if you were awake you'd have to catch me and we both know that I'm faster."

"Yes but I'm better at jinxes to catch you with darling." Hermione drawled in an accent causing the red head to giggle.

"Sometimes it feels like we've been like this forever Hermione."

"Mmhmm." the other girl responded sleepily, her head drooping slightly against Ginny's shoulder.

"I know that we said we wouldn't do this, that you didn't want us to get too attached with the war and everything and that I promised when we started I wouldn't say anything but. Gods Hermione, I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to. I love you."

-Break-

Hermione felt her heart stutter in her chest as she watched the memory. But she didn't feel it like she'd expected, she didn't feel like a third party or even herself watching this memory, she felt what Ginny did. She stared at the screen, watching the end of the memory again and again as Ginny brushed her hair back from her face only to see that Hermione had dozed off and not heard her declaration. Then the red head shifted slightly, wrapped her arm around Hermione and whispered "perhaps it's better you didn't hear me, but I do love you Hermione, more than anything." and then simply went back to reading.

So this was the first time Ginny had told her she loved her. They'd only been dating about five months. The Order had just begun training Ginny and Hermione separately for the jobs they'd take over. Had she really kept it to herself for almost eight months? Although, she thought, I guess I can't say much, I knew about a month after this that I had more than sexual feelings for Ginny. I was just too stubborn to admit I loved her, I just thought I had a strong emotional attachment. That's love though. And now I may never be able to tell her. No! I have to tell her, I can't stay like this, I can't do this again, to her, to us. I can't just give up because it might not work. I have to fight.

Hermione looked at the memory that played in front of her and gave a mental push towards it. It wavered slightly but went right back to normal so she pushed harder looking for the link that attached her to Ginny. There. She found the link and pushed with every ounce of determination and strength she could muster. At first she thought it wouldn't be enough but then she felt herself being pulled through a tunnel, squeezed until she felt as though she couldn't breath and began gasping for air, clawing t her throat. It eased slightly before the sensation of being tossed out of a floo took over.

-Break-

"Healers!" Ginny shouted, leaning over Hermione and trying to hold down her arms as the other woman grabbed at her neck. Tears streamed down Ginny's face as Hermione gasped for air. She felt the woman's body go rigid and stop moving, glancing down she jumped back as Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Hermione?"

"I-I didn't think it'd work. Ginny? Ginny are you okay? No! Don't go, fight it, I know you can fight it. I felt you, I saw your memory, I know you told me you loved me. Please!" Hermione screamed at the now limp body in her arms. She sobbed openly. This wasn't what she wanted, tis wasn't what she was hoping old happen. She thought if she fought through and pushed through the memory that she'd be able to t least tell Ginny. Bt they'd both been awake, even if it was for seconds. She'd heard her voice, felt her hands on her. It was possible, it was clearly possible for them both to be awake. There was hope and that was all that really mattered when it came down to it.

Healers rushed into the room and stood silently as the looked upon the girl who had been their patient cradling a lifeless looking red head.

"Miss Granger?" one of the healers said gently.

"Get. Out." she whispered barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get the bloody hell out of my room and don't come back! You're useless, the whole lot of you are useless. I could've died in the time it took you to get here, she could've died. So get out and don't bother us again unless we call for you." Hermione said furiously.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, we didn't realize it was Miss Weasley calling and your stats hadn't changed in almost a month, it took Miss Weasley much longer to come out, we weren't expecting a change in you for t least another month."

"Frankly I don't care what your excuses are. None of you were useful before and you certainly aren't now so just get out before I forcibly remove you from my room."

She hated healers. Ever since she woke up and they'd forgotten the most important thing to check for after her attack. The one time they had Lucius Malfoy on something that they could've put him away for and they simply forgot.

-Break-

"Alright, Ginny's team is going to go in first like usual. After five minutes if Harper hasn't come back then we'll assume everything went as planned and we can apparate in. Hermione, your team is the smallest so I want you entering from the back, they usually don't guard there at this bunker. Ginny, you and two members of your team will meet Hermione there as soon as you can. Everyone needs to keep their eyes and ears open, this should be an easy in and out, grab Remus and then we're gone. Whichever team gets to him first, attach the portkey and get him out then send up your signal and everyone else can port out. Ginny you'll be last to leave, set off the bomb and apparate fast. Any questions?"

The room stayed silent others than the swish of heads nodding. "Everyone, you know the positions to take, on three. One...two...three." a resounding crack of fifteen apparitions and they were gone.

Hermione moved her way towards the front of the room to stand with Harry and Ron. "She'll be fine Hermione, don't worry."

"I know that Harry, she always is, it's them I'm worried about." Hermione stated pointing towards the newest members.

"You've trained them perfectly Hermione, they all passed with flying colors so stop worrying so much. Fred and George will be with them anyway except for Monroe and Jacobs they're going with you since they had the heist ending scores and we're short our usuals since they're in Russia."

"That's fine Harry, although I wish you'd have sent me with someone other than Monroe."

"Only because you're afraid Ginny is going to murder her one of these days for touching you all the time." Ron said laughing.

"Well yes there's that but I swear that girl just freaks me out sometimes, the way she used to watch me in class, like she was memorizing my every move."

"Well," Harry drawled, " you are the Great Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and a celebrity of your own after all that fiendfyre business."

"He's right 'Mione, she's probably just looking for a way to either become you or cum for you."

"Eww Ronald, sometimes your maturity amazes me." Hermione said with a grimace.

Harry and Ron simply laughed before Harry put his hand out for Hermione. She grabbed his and extended hers to Ron. This was there thing, right before they apparated out they all grabbed one another, securing in their minds they were all fine and a silent promise to be careful and come back alive. She dropped their hands are Harry started speaking.

"Everyone ready? Three, two, one, Go!"

And with a crack everyone was gone. Everyone except for her.

And Monroe

-Break-

Breath, breath. Fear of the memory will make it worse. Fear of the memory will make it worse. I chanted over and over in my head using the tactics the therapist I'd been seeing for four months had taught me. It hasn't been that long since I stopped going, or it hadn't been when Ginny and I had this minor accident. It'd taken me a while once I got back to be intimate with Ginny again. It was a week after the attack before I'd let anyone even touch me, a month before I'd let her touch me. And two weeks after that before she'd convinced me to see someone about it. Four months after before i was intimate with Ginny again. The therapist said I was doing amazingly well, that few people were strong enough to out in the time and commitment I'd been doing to overcome something like this. But i had to, for the war, for Ginny, for us. I stopped the therapy when the therapist began questioning why I relived the memories and why her tactics weren't working to help me stop them. I don't want to remember though but I can't stop the memory, it's almost like it has a mind of its own. It likes torturing me, making me relive it, I swear I think Lucius cast a spell to make me able to remember every vivid detail. My only regret, as I get sucked into the memory, is that I know Ginny is reliving it with me. Now she'll see everything I kept to myself.

-Break-

"Monroe what the hell is going-"

"Expelliarmus!" the girl shouted from the other side.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like mudblood? Here they said you were the brightest witch of our age but you're nothing more than a bookish girl who has spent too much time having her ego stroked by everyone around her. I knew you'd just simply think I had a thing for you, like every other person seems to in this god forsaken Order. But oh, you were oh so wrong Granger. This was the perfect opportunity to take you." the girl said walking up to Hermione before casting an incarcerous to keep her bound. "Now we're going to go have a little fun with Daddy." the girl whispered in Hermione's ear.

Monroe grabbed her arm and with a tug Hermione felt herself being pulled by sidelong apparition. When she landed hard on the floor Hermione looked around only to come face to face with a very pristine black boot. Her eyes ran up until she was looking into the face of one of Voldemorts most beloved death eaters.

"Lucius, since when do you have a daughter?"

"Didn't you notice the resemblance?" he asked looking over at the girl.

Hermione looked but frankly the not resemblance was her eyes and at this moment in time she looked more like Bellatrix than anyone else. Lack hair teased and leaning back with the same malicious glint to her eye and smirk on her-

"Oh gods, you're Bellatrix's daughter. Even for you that's low Lucius, Narcissa finally found herself a real man to play with? Had to resort to her crazed sister just to get some?" Hermione taunted. She knew she was being stupid, this would my earn her pain in. The long run it the one thing she knew about Lucius Malfoy was that he always liked to play with his toys before turning them over and if she could goad him into killing her before handing her to the Dark Lord then all her secrets would be safe.

"Stupid little mudblood, don't speak about my mother like that. Crucio!" Monroe shouted from her space in the corner of the room.

Hermione bit down on her lip drawing blood, but she would not scream, she would not give the satisfaction, they would not break her. She silently thanked the gods for every moment she'd worked with Snape.

"Stop it Gaia. No since it killing her before we get her to the Dark Lord, then everything you did over the past year would be a waste."

"Why?" Hermione rasped out, blood tricky slightly down her chin. "Why go through I all this trouble for me?"

"Regardless of what some people think, mudblood or not you're the key to defeating the Order. Potter would never have survived this long without you and besides, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about that turned my son away from me." Lucius spat out the last part like it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Draco didn't betray you for me, Lucius."

"Oh but he did! You may have been too busy with your pretty little blood traitor girlfriend but my son was infatuated with you Granger. Always talking about the Golden Trio, always referring to you three brats. Then he started ignoring all the pretty little gifts I sent him, he'd never done that before. The day I caught him," Lucius turned his face as if in shame, "enjoying himself to a photo with you and Potter on the front page was enough for me."

Hermione began laughing, she couldn't help it. Some people were just so stupid.

"Ignorance really is bliss isn't it Lucius? Did you never stop to think that perhaps it wasn't me he was 'enjoying himself to'? Besides haven't you heard the rumors in the last six months since your precious son betrayed you?"

"What are you taking about? Gaia what is she talking about?"

The girl visibly flinched before responding shakily. "He-he was never in love with the mudblood, Father."

"Who? Wh would he betray me for then?" Lucius roared, beyond pissed off.

"Why, none other than the Great, undefeated, Harry Potter." Hermione smirked.

"You lie." Lucius hissed.

"She isn't father. She isn't lying, Draco has been seeing Potter for about three months now. They're quite-attached."

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted as his daughter crumpled to the floor in screams.

"You're going to pay mudblood. You and I have something in common, we both like to manipulate curses and make them a little more-refined. Imperiosus." Lucius said casting the spell on Hermione.

"You see, what's amazing is that everything that happens while you're imperio'd you'll remember, perfectly, you won't feel like you have to do it, you'll be screaming in your head the whole time to stop but your body will respond. See, I'm controlling your body, not your mind. Oh," he said leaning down towards Hermione's ear, "did I mention that because I'm not manipulating you mentally that no one has been able to throw off the curse. But by all means, try as much as you'd like, it'll only make it better for me."

"You're a monster." she spat as her body moved forward on hands and knees.

"And you're over dressed. Strip."

Hermione felt her body involuntarily stand and begin removing her clothing. She fought against it, willing her body to respond but this was nothing like the imperius that she'd perfected throwing off, nothing like the spell she'd worked hours on with Snape. Her eyes welled with tears involuntarily. Pain she could handle, it Lucius Malfoy was never one to simply torture a captive, he always tried to break them. And Hermione knew, as well as he did, pain would not break her.

"Gaia get out."

"But father!" she cried, clearly wanting to watch. Lucius turned his head towards her and gave a feral growl. "I said out." he watched her leave before locking and warding the door, then cast several spells across the room.

"Walk over to me. Oh, mudblood you've no idea how much you're going to enjoy this." Hermione's hope plummeted.

"Did I mention that while raping women is always incredibly enjoyable that the real joy, my real passion," he said running his finger across her breasts and palming them until her nipples hardened under his hand and she moaned involuntarily, "is making those women who don't break under pain, break under pleasure." Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes as she felt the familiar heat pooling in her belly. Anything but this she thought, gods I could handle anything but this. His fingers dipped into her folds, teasing at her clit. Hermione felt her knees buckle from the pleasure and she gasped out, tears finally flowing freely down her face.

"No, no, no, we can't have this." he said licking the tears off that had dropped on her breasts and following their paths back up. "No crying." instantly Hermione felt her eyes dry slightly, the tears she'd been free to shed now gone with no hope of returning. Her last available way to express how this tormented her, gone. Lucius pulled her body flush against his now naked form, pressed her hand against his length and whispered in her ear, gently nipping at the flesh. "You're going to be begging me to fuck you over and over again by the end of the night mudblood and I promise, you'll enjoy every second of it."

-Break-

Silent tears are running down my face. This is only one of the handful of times I've managed to cry over what happened, but I'm not crying for me, I'm crying for her. Because as I replay the whole two days I spent locked in Malfoy Manor where he periodically crucio'd me to bring me back from the mind numbing place I'd tried to hide while everything was going on. Pain woke me up, pleasure broke me down. Two days being tortured by Lucius Malfoy before they were able to get me out, I know Ginny is reliving it all and I'm still helpless to stop the memory. The healers think that perhaps this is a so effect of the spell Lucius modified but we're not sure. Draco is going through the journals he stole of his fathers in hopes of finding out for sure and perhaps find a counter curse. Until them once I think about it, I'm stuck until the memory is done replaying, thank god there were periods of time I slept, I don't think I'd be able to handle a full 48hours worth of memories. It's rare I think of the beginning though, usually it's just the end of the memory I remember so I'm only stuck thinking about it for about an hour. Luckily I'm still able to function while the memory is going on though or else I'd be pretty useless.

I still can't help but feel bitter when I think of the healers here when the Order brought me in. All their ignorance, all their flightiness that caused me to have gone through everything for nothing.

-Break-

Hermione sat up in the unfamiliar bed and looked around, white walls bleakly looking back at her as though they too took pity on her. She felt a small hand touch her hand causing her to shriek and dart off the bed into the corner.

"I can move, I can move, oh gods I can move again." she chanted.

"Hermione? Hermione it's me, Ginny." the girl said quietly as she approached Hermione.

"Don't don't come near me. Don't let me taint you. Don't come near me. Don't let me taint you."

"What are you talking about Hermione? You're fine, nothing's wrong with you. Everything was healed up perfectly."

Hermione laughed, a flat, broken laugh which simply reverberated off the walls making her laugh harder. Ginny stared on in wonder, who was this woman curled in a ball in the corner cackling madly? Her injuries hadn't been that bad, the healers said it looked like she'd barely been tortured compared to the few who had even made it back from being death eater hostages. What had they done to her?

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Never, never alright. Soooo dirty." she moaned scratching at her arms, tearing into her flesh.

"Stop it Hermione!" Ginny cried stepping forward to grab Hermione's hands.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" Hermione cried shoving Ginny back into the medical bed she'd been on before. Ginny toppled over it just as healers came bursting into the room from the screaming.

"Miss Weasley! Are you alright?" one of them asked as another tried to calm Hermione down long enough to get her into the bed.

"Don't touch her, she'll panic. You said she was fine!" Ginny screamed at the healer who was standing in the doorway looking over Hermione's file. "Does this bloody well look fine to you? She freaked when I touched her hand and then wouldn't let me anywhere near her."

"Has she ever been violent in the past?" the healer asked calmly.

"Has she ever been-Are you stupid? I mean honestly, this is Hermione Granger! Of course she hasn't! The only time she even raises her wand to someone is when it's absolutely necessary. I mean she won't even let me kill a bloody spider for Gods sake, makes me take the damned thing outside!"

"Obviously she's suffering from some sort of trauma."

"Well, now that you've cleared that up for me. " Ginny spat out sarcastically, raising an eyebrow eerily similar to the way Snape did she asked "Now what a you going to do to help her?"

"Mss Granger, can you hear me?" the healer with the chart asked as she took a step towards the bed.

"Did you get him?" Hermione asked, eyes wide in anticipation for the answer. "We've finally got him, finally got the proof, he'll finally be gone. Did you get him? Did you?"

"Get who Miss Granger?" the healer asked perplexed.

"Why Lucius Malfoy of course, who else?" the girl asked as though everyone in the too sold have. And the fact is, they should've but the day Hermione had come in, there'd been an attack on diagonal alley. There were a number of people hurt, everyone was running around. That's why Hermione had been brought here instead of to Poppy. Poppy had been summoned to to help with the incoming, the attack was the only reason the Order had even been able to get Hermione out, knowing that the death alters would begone at the raid.

"Why would we have gotten , Hermione? Is he the one who attacked you?"

"Don't you know? Didn't you look? Didn't you take the evidence?" Hermione almost screamed the last part.

"Miss Granger we have no idea what you're talking about or what evidence you're speaking off? You barely had any injuries when you came in, a few broken ribs, a concussion, but mostly your body was simply exhausted from multiple crucio's. There was no evidence and you weren't awake so we could not have anyone pull your memories without your consent."

"All for nothing. All for nothing. All for nothing." Hermione said over and over.

"What was all for nothing Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the healer, ignoring the concerned gaze of her girlfriend and simply said in a voice that could've made Voldemort himself flinch form the emotionally devoid tone.

"Being raped of course."

-Break-

Sighing I stand up and begin to pack everything I've collected her over the last few months. I can't help but be a little excited, even if she isn't awake yet. I'm going to figure it out, I'll fix this, I'll fix everything. I want to finally be able to tell Ginny that I love her. I want to marry her, have children with her. I want this war ended and I want everyone who has stood in my way to pay. Levitating books into the many boxes I had Ron bring over yesterday I pause when I hear the door open.

"Everything alright Miss Granger?" the healer asked.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I heard you moving around when I walked by and we hardly hear noise from in here so I wanted to ask. What a you doing?"

"I'm packing up my things to leave."

"But Miss Granger! The last time you left she almost died; you'll both die if you leave!"

"No we won't, she's coming with me."

-Author's Note-

* I know this was a little graphic and I'm sorry if you didn't like it because of that BUT it's a really important part of Ginny and Hermione's relationship, it brought them so much closer. Plus I had to make sure that the spell Lucius modified was explained well which is why I focused on it so much because that will be a rather large part in the plot ultimately. So, memory wise, we've got about who more months of memory to get to until I've caught up to the actual battle. Then we'll start getting into the main plot line and see more of other characters. Hope you liked it! And thanks to the people who have reviews so far!


	4. Chapter 4

* So sorry for the incredibly long update! Time has gotten away from men both of my stories but I do plan to finish this one within two or three more chapters most likely, so not too much longer to wait!

-Flashback-

"When are we leaving?"

"You know we aren't supposed to talk about this stuff Gin." I sighed rolling onto my back as she leaned rolled further onto her side so she was closer to me.  
>"Come on Hermione. I'm the first team leaving."<p>

"I assure you, you do not need to remind me of that. I'm so nervous about tomorrow."

"Now imagine how I feel. What if I get them all killed? I'm in control of twenty people tomorrow! That's more people than every year I've been alive! And all of their lives are in my hands, their families happiness, some of my crew have children." she sighed rolling onto her back as defeated as I was. It was then that I realized not talking to her would ruin our night and tonight of all nights I'd planned to be special.

"Gin." I whispered as I rolled closer and placed my hand at the junction of her shirt and the waist band of her sweats. I inched my fingers just barely underneath her shirt and stopped as her breath hitched. She placed her fingers lightly over mine and leaned up onto her elbows to look at me.  
>"Are you sure? It's been..."<p>

"Ages. I know but, I'm ready, I swear I am." I whispered back, as though speaking normally would shatter the courage I'd built up to push myself to this moment. Instead of questioning me more she just took my hands and pulled me up against her body.

"Just feel me then, let's take it slow." and then she kissed me. It had been just over four months. Just over four months since I'd felt her kiss or her touch intimately. We'd been back in the same bed for a couple months I couldn't bear for her to touch me while we were laying down, so she'd just roll onto her side and face me usually. This woman was amazing.

With that thought I pushed her down onto the bed so I was hovering over her, lips still locked together in what was quickly becoming an urgent kiss. Everything was urgent now as my fingers worked their way across her stomach and up to brush against her already exposed breasts.

"Gods Hermione." she said breathlessly as we broke the kiss. "Thought we were gonna take this slowly." she said as her back arched when my tongue outlined her nipple.

"Screw taking it slowly, I want you." and I pushed my hand into her sweats and then groaned when I encountered no other barrier. "And," I said sliding my finger into her slick folds, "it doesn't feel as though you want to take it slow either."

Before I realized what was happening I found myself on my back, Ginny hovering above me. She kissed me hard and began tugging at my shorts, taking my underwear down my legs with them. It felt like she was everywhere at once, her thumb lightly brushing over my clit causing me to breath in little gasps, her mouth covering one of my nipples while her other hand palmed my breast. The sensations that had been absent for so long rushed through my body and seconds later my body tensed and I cried out when my orgasm hit me out of no where. The next thing I remember she was kissing tears from my face.

"It's okay 'Mione, shhhh, we can stop if you'd like." I gazed up at her, linking rapidly to rid my traitorous eyes of tears and smiled slightly. "Don't stop." I whispered.

As dawn broke the next morning and light streamed into the girls dormitory that we'd taken as our room not even the rays of light could distinguish where one body started and the other ended.

-End Flashback-

I'm laying in the bed beside Ginny in that same dormitory. We've been back at Hogwarts for almost a month, it's been just over four months since the battle took place. Tears are rolling down my cheeks no matter how much I try to stop them. I miss her, I miss her more than I ever knew I could. I've barely had time to sit with her over the last month since we've been back, not until I'm literally dragging my body into bed. Four hours is all the sleep I'm allowing myself every night. Tonight is different though, Minerva sent me to bed with the threat that if I showed myself before 10 am tomorrow morning she'd have Poppy out me in a weeklong sleep. Now I can't sleep, I can't stand being in the room with her laying beside me like this, so void of everything that makes her Ginny, that makes her my Ginevra.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I whisper moving her hair further from her face and running my fingers down her face. "I was supposed to be able to tell you I love you. We were supposed to get back that night, you had your big surprise you'd been talking about all week and then I was supposed to tell you I love you. I've loved you for years Ginny Weasley. Do you hear me!" I started shouting somewhere along the lines.

"It's not FAIR!" I shout again. I feel someone's arms pulling me close to them and I'm struggling as hard as I can.

"Wake up! Wake up God Damn you! I can't do this, I can't do this without!"

"Shhhh, it's alright 'Mione. Shhhh." Harry says running his across the side of my face trying to smooth my unruly curls back. "She didn't do this on purpose, she hasn't left you, she's just waiting for us to figure out how to bring her back. She's just as stuck as you are, even more so because she's completely trapped. It's alright, just let it out."

I'm openly sobbing now as I turn my face into his shoulder and cry like I'v never cried in my life. I don't know if it's minutes or hours but finally I begin to focus more on the small circles Harry is rubbing on my back than my grief and I sit up some.

"Why don't you go on and change and I'll go and see what Dobby can put together for us. Sound good?"

I just nod slightly and give a great big squeeky sniffle that I'll never admit to tomorrow.

"I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes." with that he stepped out of the dormitory and levitated himself over the banister.

Slowly I pulled myself off the floor and headed over to her dresser. I hadn't even opened it in the last month, afraid the smell of her would turn me into a blubbering mess. Now I need it, I need some sort of comfort after looking at her body day in and day out. I slid the top drawer open knowing she'd have my favorite pair of shorts in here. I used to giggle every time she out them on because I remembered the day we bought them. That memory stopped me for a second.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure we have to go shopping?" Ginny whined from the back seat causing my Mother to laugh out right at her.

"Who would have thought my daughter would ever pick and woman to be with who was more whiny than her when it came to shopping. She's obviously perfect for you dear." My mother said turning towards me as she maneuvered her car through traffic.

"We're almost there Gin. I told you, I just want to pick up some muggle sleep sets while we're visiting my parents. Saves me from going into Muggle London, don't you remember the last time we went, when Ron insisted on coming with?" I asked turning slightly to look at her in the back seat. She groaned and I smiled knowingly.

"Right, good point. Well I guess you're right, it's better we do it now than have to take him again."

The rest of the ride was spent lightly bantering with my Mother before we pulled into the clothing store I'd shopped at as long as I could remember.

"What about this one honey?" my mother asked a few minutes later as we looked through the young adults sleepwear section. "I'm sure Ginny would love it."

"Mother!" I said snatching the camisole and thing set from her and placed it quickly back on the rack.

"She's right love, I would love that."

"Ginevra! Gods you two are unbearable when you're together. I am never going out with you two again."

"These are cute!" I heard Ginny exclaim a few rows over.

"Let me see, you haven't found anything in here you've liked so far." I weaves through a couple racks and saw Ginny holding a dark blue boy short sleep set that had light lace trimming around the boy shorts and camisole.

"Want to try it on?"

"What for? Can't I just transfigure it if it doesn't fit right?"

"You could but I thought maybe you'd want the full muggle shopping experience like Ronald."

She giggled lightly and then nodded her head. "Alright, I've never seen a dressing room anyways." she stepped close to me and pulled me against her before whispering playfully in my ear "Think I could make you cum for me before your mother noticed we were gone?" she finished with a nip to my earlobe.  
>I groaned and grabbed her hand before dragging her towards the dressing room. "You play dirty Ginevra Weasley."<p>

"You're right, I'm a dirty, dirty girl, you should punish me."

"Ginny!" I exclaimed feeling my face flush with embarrassment as the older lady at the rack next to us sniffed indignantly and walked away. "Gods you'll get us removed from the store."

"I could just obliviate her if you want? Besides," she said opening on of the dressing room doors and pushing me into it, "we've been at your parents house for a week and I haven't gotten into your knickers because you're afraid someone will walk in." She pressed me into the wall of the dressing room before maneuvering me to sit on the bench. "How about you sit and I'll try this set on while you watch?" she asked looking down at me, lust evident in her eyes.

"Fine." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest showing her I clearly disapproved of such public behavior. Of course I was also hoping she couldn't smell how aroused her little charade had gotten me.

She shimmied out of her jeans and then tossed her tank off before turning around for the sleep set. She quickly slipped the camisole over her head and then turned to look over her shoulder as she slowly bent towards the ground, giving me a perfect view of her bum, to pull the boy shorts up. I rolled my eyes at her bluntness and then started giggling as I realized what the sleep set was.  
>"What are you laughing at?" she asked with a indignant huff.<p>

I simply pointed to the mirror so she could look over her shoulder and see the word written in bold type across her bum.

"P. H. A. T. Fat? Is that what that's supposed to say? If I'm pronouncing that right then that's just rude! What's wrong with these bloody muggles? Why would you wear something that's calling you fat? This is only a medium!" at this point I was clutching my sides and trying to breathe.

"I'm sorry but it's just, well, it's just a fad in the muggle world right now. The brand name is Baby Phat."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "I don't see how it's funny."

"Oh Gin it's just, the look on your face when you saw it was priceless. But really love, they look smashing, you've got to buy them."

"I don't think I should now after you've had a good laugh at my expense."

"But Ginny..." I said stepping into what would be considered anyone else's personal space. "I simply love what they do to your ass. Look." I said as I pulled her flush against me and ran my fingers downer back and over her bum before squeezing lightly as she gazed at what I was doing through the mirror. "Of course the front looks nice as well." I said spinning her around, one of my hands finding her bra covered breast and the other playing with the elastic band of the boy shorts. I herder breath hitch and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Even though I'd been so against the public ness of her suggestions earlier I couldn't stop at that point. My hand traveled underneath the band and I dipped my fingers into her damp core. As my thumb made slow circles around her clit, I thrust two fingers into her causing her breathing to come out in shallow breathes.

"God Hermione, don't stop."

"Didn't plan on it love. Look at me." I said, watching as her eyes locked on mine through the mirror. I pushed her shorts down with my other hand without stopping my ministrations and she groaned loudly at the sight of my fingers teasing her.

"Faster." she breathed.

I picked up my pace, feeling her body gap tremble as she neared her breaking point. I stopped quickly, spun her around and placed her on the bench in the dressing room.

"Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"So I could do this." I answered simply before flicking my tongue out to taste her. Her head banged against the wall and it fell back and I knew under any other circumstance it'd have hurt.

"Watch me or I'll stop." I told her. She opened her eyes and locked them onto the mirror.

After another minute I felt her body begin to tremble underneath my hands again and I sucked hard on her clit tipping her over the edge. Her hand gripped my hair tightly as her body came up off the bench slightly. I didn't stop.  
>Fifteen minutes and three more orgasms later found us stepping out of the dressing room and glancing for my Mother.<p>

" Finally we found you. Ready Mum?" I asked smiling at her as though we'd been walking around searching for clothes.

She turned and looked at me, then glanced over a Ginny before shaking her head.

"I'm ready but I'm not sure the two of you are." she said with a laugh.

"Why not?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well darling, usually you aren't supposed to wear the clothes out of the store." she said pointing at a now flaming red Ginny who had just noticed she'd pulled the sleep set back onion her haste to get out of the dressing room.

-End Flashback-

I shook my head slightly, tears pooled in my eyes and opened the drawer. I spotted the shorts and the tank that matched and pulled them from the drawer.

'Clunk'

I bent to pick up the white box that had been wrapped in the sleep set. I walked over to the bed, set the clothes down and stared at it for a few seconds before opening it.

"Oh gods!" I gasped quietly.

There, nestled in the small box were two matching gold bands. Each band held two pear shaped garnets, tips pointed towards the other and the infinity symbol wrapped tightly around them.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Harry said from the doorway. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, figured I'd check on you since you were taking so long. Then I saw you with the box and knew you'd found it. I was with her when she got them; go on, check the inscription, she had that added."

"Vel dimidium." I read out loud. "An even half?" I questioned looking at him.

"Read the other one."

I pulled the other ring from the box and turned it so I could see the inscription. As I read it, the tears that had pooled in my eyes earlier returned and slipped down my cheeks.

"Universo. And even half, of a whole. It's perfect. It's exactly-" I stopped and grabbed my head mid sentence, letting out a loud groan.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry said, panic lacing his voice. I groaned again and slipped from the bed, everything went black before I hit the floor.

-Break-

I sat down in the kitchen, my leg going a mile a minute.

"Calm down Ginny! You're going to bring the bloody house down if you keep shaking your leg like that." Harry joked, playfully shoving my shoulder.

"Hey there-"

"Gin bug!" the twins said and tossed and arm each around my shoulder.

"Heard you were-"

"Stopping by for something-"

"Of the utmost importance and-"

"That we'll be adding a new-"

"Woman to the family soon." the twins fired off in rapid succession, as though it were one person saying the sentence.

I laughed at the two of them and pushed their arms off my shoulders. "Can no one keep a bloody secret in this family?" I laughed.

"No dear, they really can't." my Mum said as she walked around the corner.  
>"So I guess you already know what I'm here for?" I asked.<p>

"Ginny dear I've had these," she said indicating to the box that had just placed itself in my hands, "since you and Hermione told us you were a couple. I'll admit I didn't think I'd be holding onto them this long but, things happened that none of us expected." she finished the last part quietly, everyone in the room was silent, thinking about Hermione's capture.

"Yes, they did. But I think we're ready now."

"Has she told you then?" George (or Fred), asked.

"Told you what?" Mum asked.

"That she loves Ginny."

"Oh." Mum said, turning to me expectantly, "I'd just assumed..." she trailed off.  
>"She doesn't need to say it. I know Hermione, she loves me just as much as I love her."<p>

"Have you said it then, finally?" Harry asked.

"Only when she's sleeping. I'm telling her before the raid tomorrow and then when we get back I'm proposing. Thanks Mum, for the rings I mean."

"You're welcome, I know how much they always meant to you. Plus with them matching, they're perfect for you and Hermione. I'm glad you'll be making Hermione an official part of the family, she's already like a daughter to me, now she will finally be a Weasley!"

"Mum, for all I know she will want me to take her last name. Just because we'll marry doesn't mean she's going to take the last name Weasley."

"Course-"  
>"She will."<p>

I just shook my head and smiled before giving everyone a hug and apparating with Harry to Diagonal Alley to have the inscriptions done.

-Break-

I jerked up gasping.

"She's awake!" I heard Ron yell to someone.

I looked around and realized I was in the hospital wing.

"Why am I here?"

"You bloody well passed out on Harry, that's why! Gave us a right scare too when he came busting through the Great Hall carrying you in his arms."

"Ginny!" I said jumping from the bed only to fall before Ron caught me and set me back on the bed.

"Hey now, just stay out will ya? Wait until Madame Pomfrey takes a look at you before you start up again. You've been out all of last night so your body is probably still a tad tired."

"Did Gin wake up at all?"

"No, we thought that first that's what it was but Harry said you weren't touching and she didn't even move when you passed out. What happened anyway?"

"I think she pushed her memory onto me. You know how I've been saying she sees everything I do, allow my memories while I'm awake, she's seeing them?"  
>"Yeah, I remember."<p>

"Well I think she pushed one of her memories into my head. I-I found the rings in the drawer, that's she was planning to propose with when we got back that night. And then the next thing I knew my head was pounding and then I was in her memory. It couldn't have been mine because I wasn't there obviously, and I could feel every one of her emotions. I've got to research this." I said trying to stand up again.

"Miss Granger you may no longer be a student but you are under my care and you will sit right back down!" Poppy said bustling over to the side of the bed as she began to cast spells over me from head to toe.

"Poppy really, I'm fine. I've figured it out and-"

"No, it's just as I've thought, your body is still exhausted. Back into bed with you." she said and with a swish I found myself neatly tucked beneath the covers and her hand in my face losing a vial.

"I'm not taking that."

"Yes you will or I will force it down your throat. It's either this or dreamless sleep." she said matter of faulty and pushed it towards me again.

"Fine." I grumbled and then tossed the sleeping potion back.

-Author's Note-

What do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Also, are the lemons too much? Not enough? Thanks for reading! And did I mention reviews fuel my writing faster?


End file.
